Serás el Recuerdo
by virginiaGdM
Summary: El destino actuó sin avisar, sin darles tiempo de hablar. Ahora, les dará una última oportunidad para ser felices, aunque la muerte los separe para siempre. Dejen reviews por favor, es mi primer fanfic.


Serás el recuerdo

Flash Back

_Voz: Sanosuke, me alegro de haberte conocido._

_Sanosuke¿Sayo?..._

_Sayo: …_

_Sanosuke¡Sayo!_

Fin Flash Back

¿Por qué sucedió¿Por qué no pude protegerla¿Por qué el destino no nos permitió estar juntos?

La brisa hace susurrar las hojas de los árboles del jardín del dojo Kamiya. Sanosuke Sagara se encuentra se sentado, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, con la mirada perdida en el cielo, en las estrellas. Es realmente tarde, no debería estar ahí, pero… la tranquilidad que se percibe en ese dojo cuando no están Kaoru ni Yahiko despiertos es asombrosa, le recuerda tanto a ella.

Flash Back

_Plaff (sonido de cachetada)_

_Sayo (o Magdalia)¡No puedo creerlo¡Eres un hombre muy violento!_

* * *

_Sanosuke¿Por qué me ayudas?_

_Sayo: Yo sigo las enseñanzas de Dios, él dice que hay que tener compasión y ayudar a todos aquellos que la necesiten_

_Sanosuke: Bah…_

_Sayo: Oh, mira, tienes un corte ahí…_

_Sanosuke¿Dónde?... o//o_

_Sayo: … o//o_

* * *

_Sanosuke¡No hables de esa forma, Magdalia¡No puedes quedarte ahí a esperar un milagro!_

_Sayo: Pero…  
Sanosuke¡Escucha, yo no puedo hacer milagros, sin embargo estoy aquí protegiéndote. Y mis amigos, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, incluso la comadreja llamada Misao, ellos no son dioses¡pero sin embargo están haciendo todo lo posible por salvarnos y detener al ejército¡La gente puede hacer grandes cosas!_

_Sayo: Yo…_

Fin Flash Back

Como me gustaría haberte dicho todo lo que sentía por ti… mejor dicho, todo lo que SIENTO por ti, ya que este sentimiento no se ha desvanecido a pesar de… no quiero pensar en eso.

Magdalia… Sayo. Me hubiera gustado decirte tantas cosas que nunca pude, me gustaría tenerte en mis brazos, como la última vez que te escuché hablar, que vi abiertos tus ojos, pero sin el dolor ni la muerte cerca… Sayo, no puedo olvidarte, jamás lo haré, tú fuiste y siempre serás la persona más importante para mí. Sayo, en verdad quisiera haberte podido decir… decirte que te amo, Sayo.

Una lágrima solitaria corre por la mejilla derecha de Sanosuke, quien se levanta, dispuesto a regresar a su casa. Una repentina brisa sopla sacudiendo los cabellos castaños del luchador, y que lleva con ella un misterioso susurro con una voz muy conocida…

- ¡Sanosuke!

El joven escucha cómo el viento clama su nombre, como lo ha hecho tantas noches seguidas desde que pensaba en Sayo hasta ser atacado por el insomnio. Todas esas noches había caminado sin rumbo, hasta encontrar un lugar tranquilo y hermoso, que ameritara el honor de ser el sitio donde el luchador pensara en una mujer como lo fue Sayo. En una de esas noches se tropezó con la persona que menos deseaba ver en aquel momento de melancolía.

Flash Back:

_Megumi¡Sanosuke¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?_

_Sanosuke: Creo que yo soy quien debería preguntarte eso, doctora._

_Megumi: Salí a esta hora porque tenía que atender una emergencia, a una señora le dio un infarto y con suerte sigue viva._

_Sanosuke permaneció en silencio, con su semblante serio, con la vista fija en la doctora, pero la mente en otra parte. Megumi se estremeció por dentro al notar el repentino cambio en la mirada del luchador, que pasó de sarcástica a seria y con un dejo de tristeza._

_Megumi: Sanosuke¿Qué te sucede?_

_Sanosuke: …  
Megumi¡Sanosuke¡Te he preguntado qué te sucede!_

_Sanosuke (saliendo de sus pensamientos): Eh?... no, nada, nada. Adiós, Megumi._

_Megumi¡Espera, Sanosuke!_

_Sanosuke¿Qué quieres?_

_Megumi: Este… nada, sólo quería decirte… ten mucho cuidado._

_Sanosuke: No te preocupes._

_El luchador se marchó de ahí, dejando tras de sí una doctora quien caminaba en dirección contraria, disimulando con una expresión enojada la pequeña lágrima que se asomaba por su ojo derecho._

_"Sanosuke, eres un tonto" pensaba Megumi "¿Cuándo me darás la oportunidad de decirte lo que siento? Siempre andas apurado, nunca me dices a dónde vas… ¿Qué pretendes con todo ese misterio?" la lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla lentamente, como esperando que la doctora la secara con su mano, pero ella no hizo nada para impedir que la lágrima cayera finalmente al suelo. "Si al menos te tomaras unos minutos para observar mis ojos, mi expresión… Si al menos quisieras averiguar qué es lo que guarda mi corazón, si te interesaras por averiguar que siento el fuego quemarme por dentro al verte parado frente a mí y no saber si algún día podré sentirme rodeada por tus brazos, ni tus labios sobre los míos… Sanosuke¿Cuándo me permitirás decirte que te amo?"_

_Esa fue la misma noche que Sanosuke escuchó por primera vez la voz de Sayo en el sonido del viento. Se había sentado en la orilla de un acantilado, dispuesto a pasarse las próximas horas pensando en la mujer que había cautivado su corazón, amparado por la oscuridad de la noche, e iluminado por las condescendientes estrellas. No había luna. Pasó varias horas pensando en ella, recordándola, imaginándola sonriente y feliz, embarazada de un pequeño nuevo Sagara. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el sol comenzó a interrumpir lentamente sus reflexiones al sacar sus rayos e iluminar el cielo._

_Sanosuke suspiró y lentamente se incorporó. Justo en ese momento, el viento proveniente a sus espaldas azotó en dirección a él, mientras que se llevaba los susurros de esa voz que tan bien conocía a caer por el acantilado… y el luchador apenas escucho un melancólico "¡Sanosuke!", antes de sentir emerger de su pecho una ola de furia, de dolor, de desolación, que sólo pudo expresar de una manera: dejar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por su mejilla y cayeran al suelo._

Fin Flash Back

"Maldito sea el destino¿Qué necesidad había de arrebatarme a la mujer de mi vida? Y ¿Por qué ahora disfruta burlándose de mí y haciéndome escucharla en esta maldita brisa nocturna? Siento que la pierdo una y otra vez a cada momento que el viento se lleva sus susurros, porque no puedo retener junto a mí ese dulce sonido… su voz al pronunciar mi nombre"

Sanosuke caminó por el jardín del dojo Kamiya dispuesto a irse a su casa, pero antes de cruzar la puerta que daba a la calle, dejó escapar un pequeño murmuro:

Sanosuke¿Por qué tiene que ser sólo el viento?

Una voz, mucho más fuerte que el viento, más delicada y suave que un pétalo al deslizarse al suelo al ser arrancado de su flor, ahí estaba, esa voz.

Voz¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no soy el viento, Sanosuke?

Paralizado, con una mano en la puerta, el luchador escuchó la voz de Sayo muy cerca, y esta vez no fue un susurro. ¿Si volteaba la cabeza… qué encontraría¿Acaso vería a su amada Sayo sonriéndole o se toparía con un espacio vacío y una tremenda decepción?

Voz de Sayo: Sanosuke, aquí estoy.

Sanosuke sintió una suave y fría mano posarse en su hombro. El joven volteó rápidamente la cabeza… y la vio. Mucho más pálida de lo normal, su expresión algo demacrada, pero sus ojos verdes con el mismo brillo celestial e inocente. Una especie de aura blanca rodeaba su cuerpo, e iba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, estilo occidental, de mangas amplias y cola de medio metro. También llevaba un medallón de oro, con el símbolo cristiano grabado. Pero eso sí, conservaba su hermosa sonrisa.

Sanosuke: Sa… Sayo… ¿Cómo…¿Qué…? … Sayo…

Sayo: Sanosuke, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte cómo llegué aquí, sólo te diré que me han dado la oportunidad de hablarte por última vez.

Sanosuke¿Última vez?

Sayo: He tratado de comunicarme con tigo todo este tiempo a través del viento, pero tú no has entendido… Por eso he venido a ti esta noche, tengo muchas cosas que quiero decirte.

Sanosuke: Sayo, yo… también tengo… muchas, muchas cosas… que necesito decirte…

El silencio se apoderó de la situación por unos segundos, pero Sanosuke se decidió a romperlo invitando a Sayo a caminar por el jardín del dojo Kamiya, invitación que ella, aliviada de no seguir en silencio, aceptó. Ya llevaban un buen rato caminando, mirando las flores, las estrellas… cuando Sayo se detuvo. Sanosuke la miró con desconcierto, pero antes de poder decir nada, ella dijo:

Sayo: las últimas palabras que te dije antes de morir fueron "me alegro de haberte conocido"

Sanosuke: Sayo…

Sayo: Sabes, mi opinión no ha cambiado en nada. Me ayudaste mucho, Sanosuke. Me enseñaste muchas cosas, me mostraste la esperanza de ser feliz, y, por un minuto fui completamente feliz, a pesar de las circunstancias. Gracias a ti, el señor Elstein pudo detener al ejército y salvar a mi hermano a todas las personas que creen en Dios y que ahora viven felizmente en Holanda. Hiciste tantas cosas buenas, a pesar que no eres cristiano, mientras yo creía que todos aquellos que no creyeran en Dios eran monstruos malvados y sanguinarios. Además, y a lo que quería llegar, es que me enseñaste algo más.

Sanosuke¿Que yo te… enseñé algo más?

Sayo: Ese último minuto de vida que tuve fue el más maravilloso de todos… pues me encontraba en tus brazos, y podía sentir que realmente no querías que me fuera.

Sanosuke¡Claro que no quería que te fueras! Tu… Tú eras, y siempre serás, la persona más importante para mí… Sayo, no te puedes si quiera imaginar las grandes esperanzas que tenía de que talvez, en un futuro… tú y yo pudiéramos ser… bueno…

Sayo (un poco sorprendida): Sanosuke…

Sanosuke (levanta la cabeza y la mira directamente a los ojos): Sayo, yo te amo, siempre te he amado, y siempre te amaré, no importa que nos separe la barrera entre la vida y la muerte¡tu siempre serás la persona que más amo en esta vida!... Esto era lo que quería decirte… y que nunca pude… hasta hoy.

Sayo: Sanosuke…

Sanosuke: Ya sé que no soy al tipo de hombre que te mereces, Sayo. Soy como un cerdo al comer, vivo a costa de mis amigos, tengo un pasado criminal conocido como "Zanza" y, tal como dijiste una vez, soy un hombre muy violento…

Sayo (interrumpiendo a Sanosuke)¡No, Sanosuke¡No pienses así!

Sanosuke: Pero, Sayo…

Sayo: No, por favor, no debes pensar de esa forma tan negativa. Yo vine aquí para decírtelo, Sanosuke. Para decirte que yo… que yo también te amo.

Hubo un largo silencio durante el cual los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, buscando algún rastro de mentira en sus miradas, sabiendo que nunca podrían encontrar nada. Y como una exhalación, como si alguien invisible los empujara, se acercaron y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso cargado de amor… el primer y tal vez último beso que Sayo recibiría en su vida, y por lo mismo, también era un beso lleno de una profunda tristeza.

Unos minutos después se separaron y se miraron tan tiernamente y llenos de amor como si no hubiera un mañana, y es que, de echo, ellos no tendrían un mañana juntos, debido a que la muerte los había separado.

Sayo: Sanosuke, por favor¿podrías hacerme una promesa?

Sanosuke: Sí, por supuesto, prometeré lo que tú quieras que prometa¡haré cualquier cosa por ti!

Sayo: Prométeme que serás feliz y harás un esfuerzo por no pensar en mí el resto de tu vida, a pesar que yo nunca te olvidaré y pensaré en ti a cada minuto.

Sanosuke: Sayo…

Sayo: No deseo que mi partida te haga sufrir más de lo que ya has sufrido, quiero que estés siempre sonriente y de buen humor, no lleno de tristeza y melancolía. Recuerda que estoy muerta, y que nada te impide conocer más chicas y ser feliz junto a alguna que sea capaz de amarte, pues en estos días me di cuenta que hay alguien que se preocupa mucho por ti y llora por ti y te ama, no quisiera admitirlo, pero creo que te ama tanto como yo.

Sayo: No te sientas culpable si sales con chicas, recuerda que es lo que yo quiero. Quiero que seas feliz y vivas toda tu vida sin que mi recuerdo interfiera en ella. Cuando me recuerdes en esta despedida, que sea como la luz de las estrellas, que te invita a vivir la vida y hacer el bien. Que te exhorta a ayudar a tu prójimo y a amar sin límites a todos los demás. Que impide que las lágrimas te destrocen por dentro, y te dice "Llora, saca la tristeza de ti, expúlsala mediante las lágrimas; pero recupérate, ponte en pie pronto y enfrenta la vida tal como venga". Que te ilumina el camino con la esperanza que alberga tu corazón, y te amará hasta el fin de los tiempos y más aún después que termine el tiempo; pues tu recuerdo y el recuerdo de tu amor será lo único que tenga de ti, y créeme, será más que suficiente.

Sanosuke: Sayo, yo…

Sayo¡Promételo, Sanosuke!

Sanosuke: Yo… ¡Yo lo prometo!

Sayo (con una sonrisa): Sanosuke…

Sanosuke: Te amo y te amaré por siempre, por eso puedo prometer que te recordaré y serás la luz que me guía por la vida, no un obstáculo para mi felicidad. Serás el sentimiento que mantiene mi corazón latiendo, pues nunca podré olvidarte; porque te amo. Sayo, tú serás el recuerdo.

Sayo: Gracias, Sanosuke.

El aura blanca que envolvía el cuerpo de Sayo se hizo más grande y espléndida, y unas grandes y blancas alas nacieron en su espalda. Recuperó el color de su rostro y su rostro, y, a pesar de haber muerto, sus ojos brillaron de la manera más hermosa que nunca. Sayo puso ambas manos en su pecho, sobre el corazón, y se elevó lentamente al cielo, y como últimas palabras dijo con voz dulce y calmada, aunque las intensas emociones que tenía en su corazón ya le estaban sacando unas lágrimas:

Sayo: Te amo, Sanosuke, nunca lo olvides.

Cuando ya Sayo estaba tan alto que apenas se veía, Sanosuke gritó:

Sayo¡Sayo, yo siempre te amaré!

El luchador no alcanzó a ver, pero la cristiana sonrió profundamente al escuchar eso, y se sintió libre de atravesar las puertas del cielo.

La última lágrima que Sanosuke derramaría por Sayo en su vida finalmente se resbaló por su mejilla y cayó al suelo junto con la tristeza. Sayo ya no sería más la nostalgia ni un amor separado por la muerte, ahora sería la luz del cielo que iluminaría la vida de Sanosuke Sagara.

* * *

Algunos años después...

Megumi salió a toda prisa de la cocina para atender a su pequeño Hinochi que se acababa de despertar. Lo cargó en brazos y dio de comer y le cantó una linda canción. La doctora observó fijamente a su bebé recién nacido, era como un Sanosuke en miniatura, pero tenía los ojos de su madre.

"Sanosuke, amor mío, mil gracias por permitirme decirte mis sentimientos y por darme este hermoso regalo"…

Sanosuke acababa de llegar a su casa en la clínica después de cumplir con su labor de policía nocturno donde tenía como jefe a Hajime Saitou, quién le daba los peores trabajos y se burlaba de él, pero lo soportaba. Era su trabajo.

Al entrar y anunciar su llegada, su esposa corrió a saludarlo con su bebé en brazos, con una gran alegría reflejada en sus ojos. Le dio un tierno beso y ella le dejó a él el bebé mientras ella abría la clínica.

"Sayo, muchas gracias por permitirme ser feliz"

Mientras en algún lugar entre las nubes, se escucha al viento llevarse los susurros de una voz femenina…

"Sanosuke, muchas gracias por cumplir tu promesa"…

Fin


End file.
